Strawberries With a Side of Ice Cream
by Christali
Summary: Sequel to SWSCP. Sakura is in danger of dying, or so Tsunade says. Will Sasuke be able to save her in time? Will Naruto figure out what's wrong with Hinata? Will the girls' pickles ever arrive? XD Main: SasuSaku/NaruHina, slight ShikaTem, NejiTen, SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, the sequel! I'm making this one longer than the prequel, k? And I'm not going to give you a long chapter, it's more like a prologue.**

**Changes/New Characters/Situations/etc:**

**Sakura-21, jounin, married to Sasuke, head medic, and a suprise I can't tell you yet**

**Sasuke-20 (cause he's a few months younger than Saku), ANBU, married to Saku**

**Naruto- Well, for starters he's actually in the story! 20, Hokage, married to Hina**

**Hinata- 20, jounin, married to Naruto, has a pet cat named Tsunami**

**Tsunade- Because she rocks like that! Besides she plays a good part in this story**

**There's SasuSaku (obviously), NaruHina, and bits of ShikaTem, SaiIno, NejiTen**

**Sasuke and Sakura live in a mansion (oh, nice!) that was built in place of the now obsolete Uchiha district**

**Naruto and Hinata live in the Hokage's mansion (duh!)**

**The rating and focus are different from the other because I felt a bit held back, so I wanted to expand a bit, but I decided to still put humor in here to test my limits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have killed Orochimaru and Kabuto, left Itachi alive, and given a heartfelt confession of love to his cherry blossom. So, do you see any of that happening? I didn't think so!**

**Okay, sneak peak time! (First chapter focuses on Sakura)**

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL (didn't do that on purpose!)

Sakura was walking down the street, bored out of her mind. For the past month she had been doing absolutely _nothing._ No missions, no paperwork, not even a life saving heart transplant or two. All because of her 'condition', she couldn't do _anything._ How boring. To make matters worse, her husband was off on a mission for about a month, so she was always lonely.

Tsunade was the main cause of all her woes. She was the one to send Sakura's husband on that stupid A-ranked mission for an _entire month._ Tsunade had also told Sakura that because of her current situation, she was not allowed to be put under pressure. Sakura was told that, with an unstable condition such as her own, too much stress could kill her, though Sakura highly doubted it. Tsunade was just trying to be a good stand-in mother as she had always been.

Even though she was glad to take a break from her work, without it Sakura had become disorganized, moody, and constantly in need of attention. She had strange cravings like pickled eggs and lemon flavored sherbet over crackers. Yes, those are all side effects of one massively unstable condition and one only: Pregnancy.


	2. Wow, titles are good! Where's the man?

**In the first chapter I made a mistake, so I'll fix it. Naruto is the current Hokage, however when Sasuke got sent on his mission, Tsunade was the Hokage. I just realized that when I was typing this so gomen for it!**

**Thank you Dreamergirl92813! And more of those cravings are on the way! The whole pickle deal came from one of my dream cravings, like 'what would pickled eggs taste like? Or pickled anything?'**

**Le disclaimer: I don't own these precious little characters, if I did, Kakashi and Jiraiya would have teamed up long ago to create the best Icha Icha Paradise book ever made, and it would have sold billions! But alas it will never happen! R.I.P Jiraiya.**

They were finally finished with the mission. Three weeks of searching for a high-ranked criminal all leading up to a large battle between the Konoha shinobi and the criminal had all ended. The shinobi took the prisoner to the Wind country to be locked up for good and were now on their way home.

Sasuke wiped some sweat off his brow. His teammate tossed him a canteen and he drank out of it thankfully. The group of ANBU were still in Wind country so it was considerably hot. Sasuke was slightly encouraged by the fact that, in about one day, he would be at home with his loving wife, sitting on the couch (A/N: yes, the same one Sakura had trouble with!) and relaxing. So his wife threw tantrums sometimes and they had arguments, at least they loved each other. Sasuke knew Sakura would be kind to him after his extremely _long _and _ exasperating _journey. (A/N: man, he's always wrong about Sakura's actions!)

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL

"Arrgghhh!" A vase could be seen flying out of the Hokage mansion window, traveling at a lethal speed, downwards to where some innocent citizen would most likely get knocked out by it.

_Next comes the couch, _Hinata thought. _And there it goes along with the loveseat._ The dark blue-haired girl sighed. Sakura had been on this rampage of destroying everything in Naruto and Hinata's home for well over an hour. _Well, she is pregnant. Even though I don't act like that, I should be concerned for her (and the citizens') safety._

"Sa...Sakura? Please, calm down," Hinata tried, wondering if the pinkette would do as she was asked.

"calm down?" Sakura asked. "Calm down? My husband abandoned me for a criminal! I always knew he was gay!" Sakura threw more vases with flowers in them and then her mood changed from anger to saddened. "How could he do this to me, Hina? I treated him so well, at least when he didn't mess with me, and now I'll be the disgrace of the village." The woman was now crying, in a hormones-got-the-best-of-your-pregnancy kind of way. "I loved him, _adored_ him! Now he has to sneak off on a 'mission' and hook up with a guy behind my back! Oh, where did I go wrong?"

"Saki," Hinata said to her friend in a matter-of-fact, but still caring way, "it _is_ a mission. Straight from Tsunade. You can expected this type of thing to happen, even when pregnant. In the first five or so months of pregnancy, the father of the child can be sent on missions, Naruto told me. But don't worry Sasuke will be back soon." Hinata tried her best to cheer her friend up, though it sounded kind of stale and generic, even to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto entered.

"Sakura. Guess who came home and wants to see his wife?"

Sakura shot up off of the floor, pushed past Naruto, and ran to the office.

"They're so cute aren't they?" Hinata asked. Naruto gave a nod and foxy grin.


	3. Again with the sugar?

**Aaannnddd... Action! Lol, random, I know! Well, thank you to the reviewer, I hope to give you some more cravings and attitude courtesy of Sakura here! (Warning: the pickles are coming!)**

**Here's something you might want to know: when you guys review and tell if you liked the story, I get on my Thinking Twister. I have always had a fascination with twisters, (not tornadoes, twisters) so when I'm on my twister I get more ideas and write more chapters than I would off of my twister.**

**This chapter we go to Sasuke and Sakura's mansion, where, of course, Sakura stirs up problems for Sasuke. Then we return to the Hokage mansion, where Hinata is acting very strangely. Also one or two of the side pairings show up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would have taken Hinata on a romantic vacation when he return from training to show that he thought about her and how she encouraged, millions of miles away. How her determination in her fight with Neji kept him going all those years. Ah, it has yet to happen...**

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL

"So you want to go to the movies?"

"Can't you hear? I said the mall."

"But before that you said the movies," poor Sai was becoming utterly confused by Ino's choice of dating location.

"Ugh, men. They can't understand we women. At least you can't. Look, there's Sasuke and Sakura. Happy as ever. Why can't we have that, hm Sai?"

Sai looked at said couple and indeed they were getting along just as they usually do. Sakura was yelling in Sasuke's face while the man just turned his head and pushed her away with his arm, yep, perfectly normal.

"Sasuke! Why didn't you buy me a souvenir?" Sakura was whining loudly in her husband's ear.

"Simple, Sakura. The reason I didn't buy you anything is because while you were at home slumped in the couch watching _Lifetime_, I was risking my life trying to catch a highly deadly assassin. I couldn't waste my time wondering 'hm, which would she prefer, the pink duck or the blue bunny?'" Sasuke was in another one of his moods. He expects to be welcomed home by his loving wife and this is what he gets? A barrage of whines and shouts?

The couple made their way back to their mansion, neither speaking because, frankly, Sasuke was finished speaking to the enraged kunoichi and Sakura was ticked off at Sasuke's attitude. All she wanted was a souvenir, even a postcard would have been better than what she got: a moody husband about to rip her head off.

When they arrived back home, around 5 o' clock, Sakura plopped herself down on the couch and promptly began to watch her favorite drama series that always had her in tears by the middle. Sasuke simply shook his head and jogged upstairs towards the bedroom, ready to take a shower.

When Sasuke had finished wash his hair of at least a week of dirt, sweat, and grime, he changed into some baggy pants, left out the shirt, and went downstairs in search of some food. When he arrived he opened the fridge looking for his favorite snack: tomatoes. He found a fresh, clean one and closed the door. Turning around, Sasuke saw his wife perched on the island counter, her face about five inches from his. She grabbed his hand, causing him to instinctively move towards her a bit.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in a smooth, light voice, "wouldn't you like to taste the treat I made for you? It's a welcome back treat and now I guess it doubles as an apology."

Oh boy, the last time Sakura 'apologized' Sasuke had found himself with a cold slob of strawberry ice cream on his face. But that was one year ago, surely Sakura wouldn't do it again, so he decided to chance it.

"Okay, now close your eyes so it'll be a surprise." Sasuke did as he was told and closed his lids. He heard a bit of shuffling and then near silence.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Sasuke's eyes shot open as he tried furiously (once again!) to wipe the akward substance off his face (A/N: yep, not just the nose this time, the entire face!)

"Last time, you didn't like the ice cream." Sakura had a look of peace on her face. "So, I decided to go with ice cream cake!"

"You're insane woman!" That was all Sasuke needed to say.

"Oh, and Sasuke," Sakura said, leaning near the cake-covered Uchiha, "I'm pregnant!"


	4. Sardines, Pies, and Spit

**Lol! Yep, I thought that would be the best and fastest way to get Sakura's news out! I'm glad to know some of the reviews are from new and old reviewers! Thanks, and this chapter should be a bit long and have the following: fluff/cute romance, anger, and, um, well what else can I pack in here?**

**Negar tener (to disclaim in Spanish): I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would like (or at least tolerate) sweets, one more thing he has in common with his cherry blossom. Do you see him eating sweet dumplings? Didn't think so.**

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata had on her bathrobe and was watching her husband make a sandwich.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Naruto didn't look up from his work of stack meat upon meat. (A/N: why he isn't eating ramen, I don't know!)

"Can you, um, go and buy me some pickled radish?"

Naruto promptly turned 180 degrees to face his wife. She had never liked pickled radish in her life! Why now?

"Who are you and where are you keeping her?" Naruto looked totally serious as he asked this.

"Please, Naruto! I'm dying over here!" Hinata came out from behind the wall she was hiding behind when she said this. "I really want some radish!"

"I'll buy you radish. Just not pickled radish!"

Hinata huffed and crossed her arms. _Maybe if I try really hard, he'll come around, _Hinata thought. She dropped her arms and stuck her lip out a bit. "Pleeaaasseee?"

Naruto began weakening, Hinata could see it on his face.

"Arigatou, Naru-chan!" Hinata sang, twirling around in a circle across the floor.

Naruto sighed. _There's just no escape with this woman, is there?_ He promptly put all his sandwich fixings down and started to pull his jacket over his shoulders.

"Oh, and Naru-chan?" Hinata called, just before Naruto managed to escape, er, I mean, leave to get the radish. "Remember, pickled radish. And could you pick up some crackers, mayonnaise, burger buns, ketchup, and sardines? Oh, and ice cream, vanilla and mint chocolate, okay?"

Naruto couldn't tell how she had managed to list all that and look like she was completely sane. He just stood in the doorway a while, hand on his collar, eyes slightly twitching.

"What? Something wrong, Naru-chan?"

Naruto simply shook his head and walked away while muttering something like 'crazy woman' when inside he was wondering why she'd want all that junk. _Oh, well. Some things about that woman I'll never understand._

* * *

"So, you're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"We're having a baby?"

"Uh-huh."

"...Wow."

Sasuke just sat on the floor, taking it all in. _A baby, we're having a baby. A tiny, defenseless, little human. Man, I hope I don't turn out like the kind of father my dad was. _Millions of thoughts of terrible ways to be a father ran through Sasuke's mind. His train of thought was interrupted by Sakura's cough.

"Sasuke, can you move? My lemon meringue pie is burning." Sakura opened the oven and took out the slightly burnt pie with little parts of the heavy cream toasted and crisp.

"How can you be so calm about this!" Sasuke looked up towards his face, his face portraying that his world was crashing in a downwards spiral.

"Well, I'll worry about it when the kid actually pops out," Sakura stated, still calm and cutting the pie into pieces.

"Sakura Uchiha!" (A/N: Lol! Almost wrote Haruno there!) Sasuke shot up and looked mad. "Don't you dare take this lightly! Our once thought to be non harmful actions have made us parents! Do you grasp the gravity of the situation here? We are about to become PARENTS! We'll have to make sure the kid doesn't choke on his spit, roll up in a blanket and die from suffocation, or worse, see the Hokage in orange and die from seeing such tacky clothing!" By now Sasuke was breathing heavily and clutching the edge of the counter for dear life.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, dipping a finger into her slice of pie, "calm down." She then splatted the warm pie gunk onto Sasuke's cheek. (A/N: Bet you know what's coming next!)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG!!" Sasuke, once again, tried furiously to wipe the stuff off his gorgeous face. "Sakura! I HATE sweets!"

**And as usual, the story ends after Sasuke's line of his hatred for anything with near lethal amounts of sugar.**


	5. Sasuke's in trouble!

**Sakura was pretty calm in the last chapter, so I'm making her super crazy in this one! Blame the hormones!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I speak Japanese. If I did, I'd ask Masashi Kishimoto (sp?) to get Sasuke's butt back in Konoha semi-peacefully so he and Sakura can rebuild the Uchiha clan. No one's making black-haired, green-eyed babies so, no, I don't know Japanese XD.**

_Crash. Bang. Smack. Plop. Squish. Clang._ All the sounds of Sakura making eggs, Sasuke insulting her cooking, Sasuke being hit in the head, falling to the ground, getting slapped by his wife, getting up and having his hand slap the sink full of water, stepping on the undercooked and squishy eggs, and Sakura hitting him with the pan again because he didn't take care of the trash last night. _This'll be the day that I die, _Sasuke sang in his head. _The woman is out to kill me. Speaking of kill, I wonder if Naruto ever made it back to bed after Hinata jumped him at the door..._

"Sasuke sniff" Sakura had sunken to the floor and was starting to tear up. "Why aren't you sniff paying attention to me? I'm the sniff, sniff diva here. Stop staring off into space when you think sniff, at least look at me when you zone out sniff." Sakura started to rub her eyes free of tears, though they just kept coming.

"Aww," Sasuke bent down and embraced her, "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Don't cry, I still know you're there."

Sakura's head shot up from its resting position. "No, you don't!" Sakura screamed. She pushed Sasuke off her and ran up the stairs, flying into the bedroom. "You should pay attention! First, you ditch me for your gay boyfriend, then you completely ignore me! I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha!" She screamed and then slammed the door.

_Yep, if this keeps going I should be dead by..._ Sasuke looked at the clock..._I'd say three this afternoon._

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were walking down the road to Ichiraku hand in hand. Well, more like Hinata crashed into the Hokage office, glued her husband's hand to hers, in front of the ANBU no less, and dragged him behind her for a 'nice, calming' lunch.

_I wonder how Sasuke's holding up with Sakura? Since Hinata told me she's pregnant _(day before, over dinner, smoother than Sakura's method) _and Sasuke told me Sakura's pregnant, I've been scared enough for me, Sasuke, and at least twenty other dads-to-be. _

"Shika, did you finish the report?" Temari leaned across her husband's arm to peek at the papers he was holding.

"Yes, stop crowding me. Oh, lucky me! Naruto's right there." Shikamaru jogged up to the Hokage, Temari coming up behind him.

"Man," Naruto exclaimed, shaking his head, "you two seem like work is all you have in common!"

"Basically is," Temari muttered, earning a hard glare from her better half.

"Here's your report, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru handed over the stapled papers.

"Well, while you two are here you can joined Naruto and me for lunch," Hinata said, smiling wide.

"Sure!" Temari followed the two into the small street resturant.

"I just wish I knew if Sasuke were still alive." Shikamaru stared up into the sky. "I have a feeling if he still, he won't be for very long."


	6. Hinata is bad news

**The Hinata part came from a freaky dream I had last night!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto (which I don't), the King, Queen, and Prince/Princess (Asuma, Kurenai, and baby) would be living in castle on a hilltop right now. Asuma's gone, therefore, I don't own it!**

Well, they weren't dead, yet. Sasuke and Naruto lay on what they thought were their deathbeds, if not now, later for sure. Naruto had a broken arm, fractured hip bone, and cracked skull, courtesy of his favorite skillet. Sasuke had a broken leg, broken sternum, and an injury that would probably prevent him from ever getting his wife pregnant again, hallelujah. The two were in a hospital room, laying on the hard beds, moaning for dear life, and praying the IVs wouldn't break down. They heard a crash somewhere downstairs and a few screams and looked curiously to the door. Hinata slammed it open and ran over to Naruto.

"I killed our baby!" Hinata was frantic with horror.

Naruto would have shot up in his bed if he wasn't already in enough pain. "What?!"

"Well, I was getting out of bed and killed our child!"

"How?" Naruto's eyes were as wide as the sun (A/N: couldn't think of anything blue and big for a simile).

"Okay," Hinata took a deep breath, "I scooted over to the edge of the bed and rolled out so my feet landed on the ground first. Then I sat up, and stood up."

"Um," Naruto had confused written all over his face. "Isn't there a part about a break-in, shooting, stabbing, or anything you're forgetting?"

"No, you see, when I got up the baby must have moved. So, the umbilical cord twisted around his neck so his brain got cut off from the rest of his body!" Hinata threw her hands up in the air to emphasis the death. Naruto simply stared at her.

"Hinata," Sasuke interrupted, "pregnant women do that all the time. It's called waking up and getting ready." Sasuke said it very slowly to be sure Hinata heard him. Hinata, for whatever crazy reason, still thought Naruto was speaking.

"Idiot!" She lashed out. "Naruto, you are just like Sasuke, aren't you? I bet after he left his boyfriend you two hooked up! I'm right aren't I?" The boys just looked at one another and shook their heads.

"Don't you shake your head at me Uzumaki! I know exactly what you're up to and I won't take it!" Hinata stomped to the door. "I'm going to see Sakura, at least she'll comfort me in my time of need!" She slammed the door shut.

Naruto gazed at it and said: "All that woman needs is some psychiatric help."

**Short, I know. I just needed to close the day up. So next chapter will be a few months ahead, and the girls are going on vacation!**


	7. And the vacation begins!

**Thanks to the peeps who reviewed and favorited me, this story, and/or my other story! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I just finished a glass-blowing class! It was fun!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a guy + I'm not a guy I'm not the guy who owns Naruto. If I was, Hinata would have admitted her feelings in a non-stuttering fashion to Naru-chan. She can't even talk to him without blushing and fainting!**

Sasuke unlocked the hotel door, Sakura following. Ahead lay a beautiful suite, colored light blue with ocean-like accents as decoration. It was decked out with a king-sized bed, small kitchen, full bathroom (as in a bath and shower), and a large dresser.

"Oh, Sasuke! It's perfect!" Sakura ran over to her husband and hugged him tightly.

The whole vacation was his idea. After Hinata left him and Naruto alone that day, he decided this would be the best way for both men to apologize. Naruto even left Konoha in the hands of the elders, he was so sorry.

"I can't wait to go shopping and see the beach," Sakura said as she jumped on the bed. _Oh, great. My account's going to be empty after this, I just know it, _Sasuke shook his head, trying to calculate how much his wife would spend this time. Well, she did love getting new stuff, Sasuke should have thought of that when he married her!

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL

"Aw, thank you, Sweetie!" Hinata was hugging Naruto, more like strangling. "It's beautiful! Oh, and look!" She ran to the sliding door. "We have a perfect view of the pool!"

Naruto was sweat dropping anime style and just nodding his head. _Yes, Dear. Of course, Dear, _was all that was running through his mind. (A/N: man, what a smart guy!)

The phone rang and Hinata dove to pick it up.

"Yes? Oh, yeah! Right now? Ok, just let me check with Naruto," she hung up. "Naruto."

Said boy froze in mid-poking a metal figurine and turned his head.

"Sakura and Sasuke are going to check out the pool, want to come?"

"Sure, let's go!"

**Trust me, you want me to stop there, the pool is it's own chapter! **


	8. Pools and Lobbies

**Sorry for the super long delay, school starts Monday and I have to read two books this week before it begins. There will probably be only one more chapter after this, seeing as I am growing bored of it and you probably are to.**

"Ah, the pool," Sakura sighed, "so wet, so calming." She stretched her hands above her head. The other three were trailing behind her. Sasuke and Naruto had on t-shirts and shorts because with their wives around, there was bound to be slavery, no time for a cool dip in there.

Hinata laid down on a long chair (AN: don't know what they're called.) as did Sakura. Both put their sunglasses on and began to rub and talk to their ever expanding bellies. The men were forced to plop down on the hard, hot ground, watching happy couples and little children swim past them.

"Man, I can't wait to be a parent." Naruto looked into the sky like he won the 'best daddy of the year' award.

"I can," Sasuke mumbled. Sakura's head snapped around like a robot and she jumped up and stomped over to him. Of course she gazed at him with a heated glance and put her hands on her hips before asking: "Was it you who uttered that most befouled sentence?"

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess." Sasuke played it off as if it were nothing.

Sakura smacked him so hard he flew backward about two feet and into the mini pool behind him. Naruto snickered and Hinata dashed towards him yelling something like, _don't you dare think about laughing you cheating piece of crap unless you want to me to drown you and throw you in the ocean where no one will ever find you_ and knocking him into the hot tub.

Several hours, and about 30 towels later, the guys finally made it back to the lobby to see the girls zipping through magazines about foreign chocolates.

"Why don't they have any chocolate covered pickles?" Hinata said, flipping the page.

"Because," Sakura stated, "they don't appreciate the true delicacy that is a pickle."

The guys just stood there until Sakura noticed them.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. I'm Too Good For Kids and his sidekick Bozo."

"Ha, ha," Sasuke and Naruto sat down across from the ladies.

"Naruto," Hinata looked to her husband, "You remembered to pick up the pickles I ordered and put them in the fridge right?"

Naruto froze in his seat. _Dang, I knew I forgot something._ "Uh, oh." Hinata's face grew red and Naruto ran out of the room, Hinata running to catch up with and tackle him.

"Sasuke, we put the chocolate in the freezer so it wouldn't melt right?" Sakura turned to her husband.

_I'm never going to survive three more days of this, _Sasuke slowly got up from his seat and turned toward the exit.

"SASUKE! GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME!"

**Next chapter will be the end of the pregnancies!**


	9. Cute Little Babies

**This is the last chapter of this story. Because, I'm really tired of it!**

**The two couples make it back home, all body parts intact. It's a few months later, and the girls are due to give birth (ah, what a fun scene to describe).**

"Sasuke, climb higher and _reach_!" Sakura was at the bottom of the ladder, shouting commands at her oh so tortured husband. The only reason Sakura wasn't up there herself was because her stomach was about 54" around, a fall on the back would hurt.

Sasuke was huffing and puffing about his wife's perfectionism. She just had to have the paint cover each centimeter of the house. (AN: Wait, she shouldn't be out near paint when she's pregnant, bad writer!) Neji and TenTen passed by the Uchiha residence, hand in hand.

"Well, it looks like Sakura's got you whipped, Sasuke!" Sasuke scowled ask Neji gloated in his pride.

"Oh, Neji!" TenTen slapped him on the arm lightly. "Stop acting like you are better. When I get pregnant you'll have a lot more to deal with than painting."

Neji's head snapped to the side, a look of shock on his face. "'When'? You mean 'if'!"

As the two continued arguing Sakura suddenly yelled up at Sasuke. "Um, Honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get down here, my water just broke!"

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL

"Honey, just stay calm. You can do this." Naruto was trying to get Hinata to calm down, she was crushing his hand bones.

"You tell me to calm down one more time and this hand will be in you FACE!"

"Okay, okay, shutting up!"

A rush of white, red, pink, blue, and black rushed by the room and Hinata stopped pushing to yell.

"Sakura!! Get in here and be in pain with me! I want to see you suffer!"

The five people rushed back (five being Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, and two nurses).

"Sorry, Hinata," Sasuke said, sweating bullets, "but Sakura has to go to her own room. She's in labor."

A certain pinkette thought otherwise. "GET ME IN THE FREAKIN' ROOM BEFORE I BITE SOMEONE'S HAND OFF!" She looked at one of the hands a nurse was pushing her stretcher with and licked her lips like a vampire. The nurse promptly turned the wheeled bed around and pushed it to the staff inside, fear covering her face.

"So how dilated are you, Sakura?" Hinata resumed her pushing.

"The full ten centimeters."

The sound of gloves snapping drew the girls attention to the opposite wall. (AN: you know, that weird sound gloves make and you know 'dang, this is gonna hurt!')

"Alright, Sakura." Tsunade said maniacally almost. "Time to get that baby out!"

LLLLLLLOLLLLLLL

"PUSH, SAKURA, PUSH!"

"I AM PUSHING YOU OLD FART!"

"WELL PUSH BETTER YOU CRAZED FAN GIRL!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! AAAHHH! THE PAIN! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE A FAN GIRL TITLE!"

"DON'T START WITH ME, UCHIHA! OH, OOOWWWW! GET THIS BABY OUT! NARUTO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR GETTING ME PREGNANT!"

The girls were pushing their little hearts out as well as insulting the other's fan girl status, yep, typical Hina and Saku stuff. The boys had long gone been smacked into various walls/corners/floors (yes, floors) of the hospital and were resting in the waiting room. They woke up suddenly as a high-pitched scream loud enough to crack all the glass in the world woke them. (AN: no, the hospital has some synthetic plasti-glass thing for a window. It's called jumping out a window of glass and getting hurt, duh!)

"What's wrong? What happened?" Sasuke's hair was all furled and messy and he slumped on the door post for support.

"Congratulations, Mr. Uchiha. You're the new daddy of a healthy 8 pound, 5 ounce boy!" Tsunade beckoned the man over and placed the bundled baby into his arms.

_He's so soft and warm. _Sasuke thought. _Like, a warm little cloud, only a baby. My baby._

The little boy was awake looking at his father in curiosity, his little eyes green and wandering. (AN: I know babies have blue/grey eyes at birth but this is the last chapter) He had fine, small hairs covering his miniature head, completing his look of innocence and helplessness.

Naruto had lazily walked in and Tsunade immediately handed him his daughter, wrapped in light yellow blankets.

_She's perfect and so small. Her hair is so curly and cute. Her eyes look so beautiful, pale blue and all. She's like a perfect blend of Hinata and me. _That was all the man could think about as he held his new little princess who had instantly gained a big chunk of space in his heart.

"I am holding her right, aren't I?" The man looked a bit panicked, as if he would break her with the slightest movement.

"Yes, Dear." Hinata said, patting his arm. "You're a great daddy already."

The man just smiled and continued to look at the little girl he knew would complete his family and bring him and Hinata so much joy.

"Well," Sasuke turned towards Naruto, "I guess you'll have to start records now."

"For what?" Naruto was dumbfounded.

"Duh. For all the good for nothing, louzy, crazed boys that will be falling at your daughter's feet."

Naruto was shocked. _Didn't think of that._

"And you'll have to start going to the men's aisle a lot more, Sasuke."

"I'm having more kids, Idiot."

"I know. But it'll be for your son. After all, he'll take after his dad, you know, being a player who knocks girls up all the time."

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

_END_.

"Sasuke, you put my pickles in the fridge, right?"

_OR NOT._


End file.
